


Can't Face It

by franchouchou



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Aprons, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchouchou/pseuds/franchouchou
Summary: Minori hasn't had much use for his flower shop apron ever since he stopped working there, Kyoji figures, but that was such agoodlook. Though, Kyoji will keep that thought to himself. Along with a few other ones.
Relationships: Takajou Kyouji/Watanabe Minori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Can't Face It

**Author's Note:**

> Oldfic from 2018, but I edited/brushed it up now and am posting it for a very good friend!

Lazy mornings in bed, mumbling inconsequential words to each other in between languid kisses, was one of the things Kyoji wanted most out of the nights Minori stayed over.

One morning, a kiss pressed to the back of Kyoji's clammy neck shot his eyes open. Thankfully Kyoji hadn't jolted awake scaring his boyfriend or anything, Minori's lips pressed so gently and chastely, maybe he wasn't even awake yet himself? He did usually wake up a good deal earlier than Kyoji, but Kyoji wasn't sure exactly when. Minori's lips were just sort of staying there on his neck— Then he began kissing him more, the kind of slow kisses that Kyoji loved...

But again, on his own lips, preferably.

Minori had pulled away and was very, very slowly mumbling something into his back, but it was completely incoherent.

...Maybe he _was_ sleeping.

Five minutes later, Kyoji ended up gingerly sliding back under the covers facing the still, peaceful Minori, and with his teeth newly brushed. Now that he was sure his morning breath wouldn't disgust Minori, bring it on.

Kyoji had to consciously unfurrow his brow as he tried to relax himself, breathing slower too. Whatever kind of dream— _maybe romantic?_ —Minori was having, reality wouldn't disappoint as much as it otherwise could if Kyoji's mouth was at least fresh and inviting and— God this was stupid. 

But far from the only stupid thing Kyoji had done in his life, so he just resigned to lay there.

"Mm... ji..."

He'd had several minutes to calm himself down, but Kyoji's heart rate kicked right back up at Minori mumbling again. 

Then? 

...Absolutely nothing for too dang long. Snores, even.

One day he'd get the courage to initiate it, maybe.

* * *

Kyoji ambled into the kitchen groggily. He was greeted by the smell of something cooking first, then felt the tug of a warm smile upon seeing that it was Minori cooking breakfast. 

"Oh, look who's up! Good morning, Kyoji."

Minori looked as at ease cutting the stems off the onions as he did trimming the flowers back when he worked as a florist. He had his hair in a low ponytail as he did many mornings, and that sight was as pretty as the bright smile he gave Kyoji, and his voice as he hummed and continued cooking. Kyoji wondered what he ever did to deserve him...though if Minori knew that was what he was what he was thinking, Kyoji would never hear the end of his compliments.

The realization that this was the first time he’d actually _seen_ his boyfriend in the process of cooking settled in...but also...how much it felt that there was something missing...

"Good morning," he said anyways, kissing Minori's nose when the man leaned over, passing a dish to him. Kyoji took it to the shabby eating area of the apartment, and Minori joined him with the other food soon enough.

Kyoji sat and chewed the rice and eggs that were placed closest to him, at first lost in his thoughts, but those were interrupted by how good the Minori-made breakfast was. It was just as great as Minori's other meals, since as long as Kyoji had known him Minori had never disappointed on that front. He was like, _the_ picture of _too_ good for him. Or maybe just the concept? Because picture-wise, Kyoji couldn't help but also want—

"You really should have more ingredients for food around here though, you know?" Minori's voice cut through to him, though they'd been talking for a while. Apparently. "I’ll still bring some things when I stay the night if I remember, that’s no problem. But for your own sake, too, the situation in the fridge here is kind of…"

Kyoji made made a mental note to pick it up later. More groceries, too.

* * *

Kyoji was wide awake the next morning. He was alone in his bed, but he could smell the food from the kitchen, if the clanging of the pan and stove hadn't clued him in on what was happening yet.

And he hoped, in some small deep-down part in his heart, that the _thing_ he had bought earlier would figure into what was happening, as well.

It would definitely go according to plan, right? His time spent earlier going to the mall, getting flustered and dealing with the well-meaning salespeople trying to help him (although he would never forget that cashier who asked “Would you like this gift wrapped for _her_?”), and finally buying an apron would _surely_ be rewarded…

He had washed and dried it, of course, and then planted the apron on the surface next to the oven, folding it up as neatly as the soft, bunched-up fabric and ruffles would allow. It was kind of near a slew of other things by necessity of his small living space, but it was still the kind of thing Minori would be able to tell is there, and then maybe find useful and put it on. _It would be helpful while cooking. I mean, it definitely acts as a barrier in case anything spills and it'll cover his clothes to keep things less messy. These things are staples in kitchens after all, so Minori would definitely want to wear one if it was available. And that's an innocent enough reason to have one..._ Kyoji's mind rambled on.

There was no way to know whether or not Kyoji had owned the apron all along and Minori had just not noticed it. Maybe he'd conclude that Kyoji just hadn't taken it out of a storage drawer or some other out-of-sight compartment. It was a normal item to have out in the open. 

Needless to say, Kyoji was excited to walk into the kitchen and see what was going on.

Well... Minori wasn't wearing the apron. He greeted him looking as he usually did.

Kyoji had to look past him towards the oven and, yep, the apron was there. So he had left it out.

Minori had breakfast ready for him and they said their good mornings and it was sweet and kind and tasted good and of course Kyoji had no reason to be disappointed, yet he had to mask his slight disappointment to avoid getting questions from Minori regarding his mood. 

"Don't you have something to say?" Minori prodded curiously.

That caught Kyoji off guard. He had just been saying things. About how good Minori's cooking was and about the plans they had for meeting Pierre and F-LAGS for a joint dance practice in an hour.

But the conversation was steered back to normal, Kyoji keeping it on the topic of their idol work.

If by chance Minori had been looking for some confession, Kyoji wasn't about to admit to nor prompt Minori into wearing _it_.

Not like that was what Minori was asking about. Probably not.

Kyoji would give up on it for now.

* * *

The next morning was one of those mornings that got Kyoji regretting waking up.

There in the kitchen, Minori was wearing the apron alright. But nothing under it.

"Oh, sorry I d-didn't mean to barge i—" Kyoji stammered out an apology while turning on his heels and averting his eyes, though it was kind of hard to want to. 

"Barge in? What do you mean?" Minori said in a clear, cutting voice. "This is your apartment, yeah? You can walk around wherever."

Kyoji glanced back at him, peripheral vision not enough. Minori stood there with his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer. _God, he really is wearing it._ It fit nice and snug around his waist but was really quite short and showed off all of his smooth, long legs from the upper thigh down to the toes on his bare feet...

"Y- Yeah... It is, just, I was going to my room actually..."

"What is the matter, Kyoji? Why are you going _back_ to your room when breakfast is ready, and I made your favourites?" He said, ignoring the fact that nothing in Kyoji's apartment could be considered a separate bedroom, the kind he could claim as "his" room, while also not changing anything about his admonishing stance.

Or at least to Kyoji, it felt like that. Like a punishment, for sure... Kyoji took the full image of Minori in and, _damn. It's a little too hot, and, too much for me right now._

 _I'm..._ yep _getting hard, fuck._

Wasn't this whole scenario a mistake? Kyoji didn't know how to take it but... Well... Minori definitely had seen the apron he had put out, and he went and made the situation his own. _What am I supposed to do here?_

"I’m not hungry," he managed.

"Well, I find that hard to believe," Minori said with a giggle. "You're welcome to at least sit down with me, because I am. You'll be hungry eventually too," he made a pouting face, "and it's lonely otherwise..."

Yeah...Kyoji knew he had been played. If he thought that he was slick and could've gotten Minori to wear this apron in an at all normal way by going about it as indirectly as this, he was clearly wrong. He was too shy for it and now he was just going to not be able to explain and—

Minori flounced past him with a plate to go eat at the sole low table in the apartment, where he already had a small towel prepared over a seat cushion to sit his butt on.

 _His back?!_ was all Kyoji could think about as Minori ate facing away from him. The satin white ribbon tied in a drooping bow that ended at his lower hips sure made everything look captivating...

Kyoji wanted to move it out of the way and do something like bend Minori over the table. But he knew he didn't deserve to pound into his backside when he couldn't even be honest to Minori's face.

_Why didn't I just tell him?... I could say I got the apron for him for cooking and not...This._

Minori put down his utensils and cleared his throat. 

"Kyoji, you've been standing there the whole time huh?"

Kyoji didn't say anything from his position in the doorway. It was true, but, it didn't matter much and he had no excuses, just curses, for himself. What now?

Minori gathered his utensils on the dish and moved to get up. "Guess I'll take a shower, change, and head to the office," he said shuffling past Kyoji on the way to the kitchen again.

"Ahh..." Kyoji said, staring off.

He heard a clang of a plate on the counter. Minori came up right in front of him.

"Kyoji..." He said, close in his space and voice lower than usual. "I wasn't serious. I wasn't being honest there." Minori lilted his words. "Look, there's all the other breakfast dishes on the counter, what I had was tiny. Like, half a portion of what I’d normally eat of a side dish. Please have breakfast with me too.

"Now, isn't it time for you to be honest with me, as well?"

Kyoji's eyes widened. 

_Okay, yeah, no way Minori didn't know._

Kyoji decided to just come clean with his motives. His boyfriend would surely understand… 

"Okay, I'll tell you it's not that I'm not hungry, I'd love to eat your breakfast. I'm sorry, there's something else I wasn't upfront about, yesterday, or two days ago, what I—"

"Can I touch your dick?"

"Wh- Pardon?!" Kyoji squeaked.

"Hmmmmm, your dick's sure been excited this entire time, and if you want me to get you off I can but you've got to tell me why he's so peppy."

Kyoji felt the flush come over his face. Well, there was no denying his erection, especially not through these pretty thin pajama pants.

"It’s… it's from seeing you naked except for that apron... You look good in it." He was nearly always too self-conscious to say things like this, but in times like these, it had to be done.

Minori drew in closer to him and laughed. " _Fufu._ Kyoji was disappointed yesterday huh~

"I knew it wasn't just morning wood~" he said quietly into Kyoji's hair. Kyoji felt like his ear was burning from the heat of Minori’s breath there. "Just say the word and we can do it."

Kyoji nodded, clumsily pulling away to not knock heads with Minori, forgetting to use words or even draw in air at all. He swallowed. "Yeah, go ahead."

Minori yanked Kyoji's waistband down and grasped his length. "So, you know... I thought it was something like that. You just suddenly had this cute little number in your kitchen and who was going to wear it but me..." He rolled his palm expertly against it, softly clutching. "You don't have to pressure me into this kind of thing though...see..." He lifted up the apron's ruffled hem. Kyoji's eyes widened even more at Minori's almost mirrored erection.

"Think you could give me a few strokes too? And tell me how much you love my surprise and I'll be right there with you." Minori said with a wink, picking up Kyoji"s hand by the wrist and bringing it to his own dick. "Oh, and, there's no need for us to be at the office today actually, we're free until that photo shoot in the evening."

Kyoji obliged hungrily in stimulating Minori, though he was struggling to not be undone by the sensation Minori was giving him. Minori had always been skilled at handjobs, but the rush Kyoji felt at the shock of having had the tables turned on him earlier and the new knowledge that Minori actually liked the dainty apron he'd picked out... Too much. 

"Honestly Minori, you look beautiful in it. Y-you look beautiful in everything though, but I really...like this." Kyoji admitted, gazing at that toned upper chest under those frilly white straps now that Minori was taking up nearly all of his vision. He gave his boyfriend a few proper jerks.

"Mm! I love it when we're honest with each other." Minori gently pushed Kyoji’s hand away and moved to grip around both of them with one hand, stepping forward so their erections were flush against each other, and pushing Kyoji back into the wall. Kyoji gasped when he hit it.

Kyoji's breath came out shaky when he felt Minori’s soft hand wrapping around both of their cocks, them pushed together making him feel something thick, heady, and intoxicating. 

"Ah! It’s cute. I love it..." Minori said as he smeared the small amount of fluid Kyoji was leaking over their cocks. Kyoji was twitching, as Minori slowed the pace of his meticulous jerking to concentrate on fetching the bottle of lube from the close-by counter's top drawer with his free hand. 

"Kyoji, I've had too much dishonesty and coercion into things I didn't like that much in the past because people weren't communicating honestly with me, and they loved to assume I'd know what they want and provide it to them, but you won't treat me like that, right?" Kyoji thought it a bit out of place to hear this from Minori while he was dripping the bottle'’s contents onto his fingers, and Kyoji himself was so on edge, but he heard him out. "I'm really over the kind of guy who’d do that...but I know we’re different from that... Equals, yeah...

"You don't have to be the most vocal about it all the time, but I'm going to need you to tell me what you want from me, now." Minori said, hovering his slick fingers over their dicks.

Though he was right, and Kyoji knew he had to be more sensitive and open to Minori to make this relationship work better than the other ones Minori's told him about...God Minori was being relentless with the teasing today.

Kyoji caught Minori's lips in his own and kissed him hard enough to wipe the serious look off his face.

Minori hadn't picked up on, or been awake for, Kyoji's shy "dishonesty" about how much he really craved morning kisses in bed from him. But good thing at least that he had picked up on Kyoji’s whole apron deal and gotten them into this.

Boy did Minori kiss back, hardly as restrained and meticulous as he normally wanted to be. Kyoji pulled back with a moan as Minori leaned into him, impatiently wrapping the soft fabric of his hem around their dicks. The combination of the fabric and the heightened sensitivity contributed to emphasizing one thought in Kyoji's mind above all else, as if it were bolded, underlined, and italicized: He wanted to become a mess with Minori.

"Don't make me say it..." Kyoji began to answer him, "but I don't mind if you get that apron dirty."

The relief of Minori finally putting his now lube-slicked fingers around them once again probably showed clearly on Kyoji's face, if Minori's big grin was anything to go by. He got to work pumping their cocks while his tongue lapped at Kyoji's neck, the gasping and constriction going on there meaning that he was truly close. Kyoji was ever the quicker one of the two, but this time Minori didn't even want to grip him in a way that would delay his busting. And there Kyoji was, smushing his bottom lip with his teeth as his hips bucked as much as they could, making the bunched-up fabric Minori was holding over their dicks taut. 

"Wow, Kyoji." Minori blinked dazedly as he released his grip. "Didn’t know you would enjoy it quite this much." In the seconds after the time it took for Kyoji to come down from his orgasm, Kyoji had taken him and shifted them so now Minori was backed up to the wall, hair jostled out of the loose pony and splayed behind him.

Another surprise for Minori, but he was amused by it.

His face was strained but his voice came out timid when he told Minori, "I don’t think I did, either..." He trailed off. 

"Hey...before I suck you ca-...can I…...suck the apron," he said, catching his voice from faltering.

Something in Minori's eyes lit up. " _Fufu…_ Go ahead, we're in no rush, Kyoji."

Kyoji dropped to his knees which further amused Minori, who was giggling as his way-too-serious-faced boyfriend lifted up his apron and pressed his face into it, licking at his own fresh cum stains. Minori only heard lustful panting as Kyoji disappeared under there, just seeing momentary wet marks from his mouth and tongue as he tried to eat his own release off the fabric. He then sucked at the hem of it, with a glassy look in his eyes, and red-dusted cheeks.

"Adorable..." Minori said barely audibly, almost mouthing it. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long for Kyoji to divert his attention and his mouth to Minori's neglected need.

They had a lot of time to kill that day.

* * *

Minori opened his eyes the next morning, still heavy with sleep. "Mmn?"

Kyoji pulled his face away, breaking the kiss, Minori’s big brown eyes sideways on the pillow filling up his whole world. They were questioning eyes, as well, he realized.

"S-Sorry this is just, something else I've always wanted." Kyoji said. "Is it alright to kiss you in the morning? Kiss you more, I mean..."

"Oh." Minori groaned but smiled. "Yeah, one sec." 

He rolled away first and then back, shuffling closer to Kyoji under the blanket, bodies in cuddling distance now and noses touching. He let Kyoji's lips slot into his again and Kyoji took care to keep it slow, steady, and light. Perfect.

"So...you wake up before me now?" Came Minori’s voice, after several minutes of the only sound in the room being tiny, spaced-out lip smacks.

"Huh? What?" Kyoji said, which turned into a bumbling explanation that went nowhere quick since the truth was "Yeah, okay, maybe this one day I planned to wake up a bit earlier to kiss you while you were still in bed. That's okay, right?" The closest thing to a shout that Kyoji was capable of with Minori, but Minori just chuckled.

"Hahaa...that’s what I thought when I rolled over and checked my clock when you woke me up. Though I must say, your teeth seem especially minty for a first-thing-in-the-morning kiss, hmm?"

Nothing gets past Minori.

Kyoji smushed his shaking head into the pillow as he groaned, Minori just taking enjoyment from this and chuckling.

 _Ah._ Kyoji remembered. "Can I just ask you to...once in a while when you want to...please kiss me in the morning, too?"

Minori hid his face away behind his hands. When he came back into view he was so delighted and blushing.

"Goodness, you really are adorable. Of course. You can get a lot out of me if you just ask, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh f for respects if you thought it was gonna be a starchy florist apron and not like. Kyoji accidentally goes to a fetish store and gets this frilly soft white thing 
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
